


Two Dollars

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all he needs for some potato chips and water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> i feel bad writing this because i just watched "Kenny Dies" but i must

He didn't know this person. He didn't give a shit, really.

The economy had not been kind to Kenny McCormick as of late. He was broke, or at least, moreso than usual. It wasn't like he had never done stuff like this before. Folks paid him to gargle their splooge at least once a week. It kept him afloat, to say the least.

"Two dollars, jus' like ya said."

"Mm." He pulled down his trademark hood, lips chapped and pale. The alley ended and begun with patches of snow that he shuffled through with his client at hand. They huddled by a dumpster as the stranger looked here and there in case a person walked by. As soon as the coast was clear, the familiar sound of dropping zipper crawled out of the heavy winter air. 

"Alright, now hurry it up, if someone walks by I'm ruined."

 _As am I._ The phrase crawled in the folds of his misused brain, but eventually disappeared. 

His client was thicker than the last person, but about the same length. It was sweaty, and a bit on the unclean side, but not the worst he had put in his mouth. His tongue lolled out, just for show, before pressing the slimy muscle over the man's urethra.

How long had this guy been holding his boner, anyway? Imagine, at work, sitting at his desk, with this massive, hot erection wedged up in his pants. The thought alone was uncomfortable to imagine. The stranger impatiently snapped his fingers, dragging Kenny back to reality.

"Hurry it up."

Cramming the stupid thing in his mouth was harder than he would have liked. Most people didn't have both girth and length at hand -- it was like trying to ram a jawbreaker down his throat or some shit. He pushed forward, finally getting the full tip in his mouth, dry lips sliding over skin and vein. Digits tangled into his tousled blonde hair, pulling each one at its socket and dragging him down, down, down...

The point of his nose pressed into a bush of coarse pubes. Hey, he didn't puke, though it threatened the back of his throat, he was still in good condition to do his dirty work. He drew back slowly, saliva glistening over the flesh, and then charged forward. It was all smooth sailing from here. The strange person simply dragged him forward and back by his follicles, and all he had to do was gaze him in the eyes.

There was little warning.

Hot, salty, sticky, it just suddenly ran between his teeth and out his nose. Out his fucking nose? Now he just looked like he had snorted spoiled milk or some shit. The person placed his hands on Kenny's mouth. Honestly, he didn't even need to say anything. What was so erotic about swallowing cum to these people? Weirdos.

"You can put your hood back on now, I think I like you like that, kid."

Thus he did. His face was getting cold anyhow.

Very hastily he began to kick off his cheap, worn pants, pulling his underwear right under his buttock. Dry-skinned, pale, with a few bruises and scars. But for just a buck? Anyone would use this ass no matter how gross it looked.

And one dollar was a good price for used shit.

"Am I allowed to go in raw? I didn't bring nothing."

 _Fine, whatever._ Kyle wasn't here to translate his muffled speech, so the man just assumed he said yes. (Which he did -- He always did, butt sores weren't a big problem in his family.) 

He wasn't very good, but it didn't matter. Kenny wasn't here to be pleased by any object other than the big green dollar. There was a quick, searing, tearing pain in his backside as the entrance was made, sensation pounding and twisting within his lanky body. 

He felt as though his butt was gonna be turned inside out, and the feeling was far from pleasant, but he pretended to seem into it. Occasionally he turned a backwards glance to the dear sir, eyes locking in a seductive gaze akin to something out of a poorly-written porno. Then he'd return to making ugly faces to himself and tearing through the pain, only loosened by a bloody faux-lubrication that made things a bit more slippery.

And then came the finisher.

He felt gross afterwards, per usual, as his bum was fucking covered in gore and sperm. Sticky, smelly, filthy. He rolled his underpants over the mess, jeans hiding the dripping down his legs as he was given his pay.

Two, crinkled bucks. Perhaps he'd shower before buying some frozen waffles.


End file.
